Twilight
by Krusade
Summary: Kira thinks about his life and not forgetting his life with Lacus... not very good with summary though, just read it.


**Twilight**

A/N: Well this is my first fic…. So go easy on it, I'm sorry if I have bad grammar and I hope that you will review this fic, and thanks for reading this fic.

Disclaimers: sadly I do not own anything of Gundam seed.

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

Opening my eyes, I felt warmth enveloping me as I breathed in a familiar scent beside me. A certain pink haired figure had her arm wrapped around me as I tried to get up without making a sound. Grabbing the blanket nearby, I had wrapped it around her before heading out for a walk.

Digesting everything nature could offer, I had taken a walk outside the house which was close to the ocean. Standing above the cliff, I stood there looking ahead as time slowed down, rewinding itself for me to think and dig through everything I know.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

With a smile on my face, I had started thinking about myself, thinking long and hard.

What was it I wanted from life? Was it money? Power? Or to find where I belong?

Question bombarded my brain , but there could only hold one answer after searching for it high and low.

Although I was forced into war in order to protect what was dear to me but that had never prevent me from suffering the pain that I had incurred to others , after all that, I was shadowed by it for quite long , to add in the pain , Fllay , too, gave me a taste of her medicine. Sure, I was helpless, what could I do? I did like her, I felt that without her I could have sworn it was the end of the world, nothing was ever there for me to cling on.

Like they say I have to move on. But the will to move on , was not there at all, nothing was worst than this, I thought I should be the one dead and not the rest, it was such a huge burden for me to ever carry on. Life was just unfair.

_Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days _

After all these experience, I came to a realization. Lacus, the love of my life , she had entered my life, bearing all the pain with me. Unlike anyone she has open up my heart which was once sealed in a cold corner, that was untouchable nor reachable. But, she showed me to be strong and fight whatever it takes, she, indeed succeeded in doing so. She had caught my frozen heart, warming it with her ever kind words of encouragement. Unlike Fllay, she has helped me to endure the pain, to be confident, and to cherish what there is of me now.

Patience had definitely been a key to heal a wounded soldier like me, as to what might seemed to be a blessing , I could not shut her away anymore.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen_

I realized, that I was not any super being in the world although I may be the first generation coordinator, but I am still like any human being, like Naturals , like coordinators , there is no difference in feelings. Everything we do is history, I may not be able to save everyone in the war, but I was glad that the war ended without the numbers growing even further of deaths. The pas is the past and I could never change it. I would always keep that in mind and look ahead to a new day, a new beginning. Being true to myself, I face the fact that with my own power I will protect the people who are still alive and dear to me no matter what happens.

_As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed_

With such an experience to behold, I could only thanked God that I still have a family and someone I hold dearly. Planting a smile on my face, I knew that everything seemed so clear now , through illusions turned into reality, I had faced part of life's adventure. To make everything sweet, I , too , realized I deeply cherish Lacus , for she has been with me whenever I needed comfort or when I pushed her away, she was always there, ready to help me , to care for me, and to love me. It was no wonder she was every guy's dream girl, but unlike others who falls for her looks, I had fallen for her heart.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

"Kira! Kira!"

Turning back to reality, I realized someone had been calling me. Arms wrapped around my waist as I stiffened a little before relaxing that familiar warmth I love so much. Smiling before the scenery in front of me, I turned around and embrace the small figure into my arms.

"Kira…. Where have you been? I was so worried when…."

Unwilling to answer the question, I had planted a kiss on her soft lips.

"Would you like to accompany me for a while before we head back inside?" I asked.

"But before I agree, you promised the kids that you would play with them after this okay?"

Smirking, I agreed as she stood next to me watching the sceneries.

_I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight..._

Twilight…

_As enchanting as Lacus…never will I ever look at her the same way again._


End file.
